


Laszlo & John- Love You Crazy (Fanvid)

by Fannibalistic



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, ugh i made another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: I will definitely get back to writing fics soon! I've had an idea for Temper chapter 7 :) but I couldn't resist making one more for now, I just love vidding these two.





	Laszlo & John- Love You Crazy (Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> I will definitely get back to writing fics soon! I've had an idea for Temper chapter 7 :) but I couldn't resist making one more for now, I just love vidding these two.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[John/Laszlo - Love You Crazy](https://youtu.be/mdF4d9Q6ZDs)


End file.
